High School Life
by nekomiminya
Summary: Neru's life as she is in high school. LenxNeru included :p.
1. Jealous?

Neru x Len

It was a lovely normal day like always in the world of Vocaloids. Blue sky, spring cleaning, busy cities, and beautiful scenery. Akita Neru was in her house texting on her phone like always.

She was texting her best friend, Teto. Teto was crazy and weird as always, and hanging out with her besties 24/7. Neru couldn't stand Teto sometimes, she would never stop talking.

Neru loved to hang out with Teto, it was really fun. Neru didn't really have any other friends, so she was usually lonely. She lived alone. Whenever Teto came over to her house, she would always talk about boys. Neru never had any sort of feelings for any boy.

Teto sent Neru a text asking her if she wanted to hang out, and she accepted. Neru got ready, and in 15 minutes Teto arrived at her house. Teto knocked on her door and Neru opened it, wearing something different and cute from what she usually wears.

A black and red punk rock skirt, gray tank top, white sweater, and sneakers. Teto giggled. "What? Is there something wrong?" Neru asked, getting irritated. Teto waved her hand in her face. "No, nothing. I was just thinking why you dressed differently." She said.

"No reason." Neru said, and grabbed her house keys and her bag. Teto went out first, with Neru following behind and locking her door. Teto noticed Neru's irritation, and smirked to herself. Neru was funny when she was mad at the smallest things. The two started walking along the street.

"Neru?" Teto asked. "Hm?" she replied. "Did you forget your phone?" Hearing those words, Neru immediatly ran back to her house and kicked the door down. She ran back out with her phone in her hands.

"Phew, thanks for reminding me, Teto." Neru said, panting. Teto smiled and wondered, 'How could she forget her phone?' The two entered the busy city, looking at everything beyond them.

Teto squealed at the sight of the TakoLuka cafe. She ran into the cafe, leaving Neru behind. Teto saw Luka, the manager of the cafe, and had a long conversation with her. There were at least 10 people in the line behind Teto once their conversation ended.

Teto ordered a cranberry juice, and sat down and waited for her order. 'Oops.' she thought. 'I left Neru behind. Oh well, she can take care of herself. I'll get her later.' Teto shrugged.

Out in the city, Neru didn't even notice Teto was gone. She was too busy looking at her phone, walking around nowhere, and then bumped into someone. She looked up and saw a blonde boy and girl. 'They sure look alike' She thought.

"Sorry about that" The blonde boy said. Neru looked at him. "No prob." She said, and started to walk off. "Wait!" He said, which shocked her. She turned around and looked at him. "What?" she said with a tone of anger in her voice.

"I just thought I should introduce myself. My name is Len, and this is my twin sister, Rin." Len said. Neru raised and eyebrow at him. "My name is Neru." she said. "I should make up what I did to you. Want to get ice cream?" Len asked. Neru looked surprised, but said, "Sure, I guess."

Rin, Len, and Neru walked through the busy city together. Rin and Len talked endlessly to eachother, which made Neru feel left out. She grabbed her phone from her bag and flipped it open. "Aha. A new event!" she said, which caused the twins to look at her in curiousity.

"What's up?" Rin asked. Neru looked up at the two of them. "Nothing." she said. Neru put her phone back in her bag and heard Rin squeal in delight. "My favorite store is open! I'm gonna go check it out! See ya guys!" Rin said and ran away, leaving only Neru and Len.

"So the girl likes to shop?" Neru asked and put a hand on her hip. Len looked at her and nodded. He heard Neru laugh in a sarcastic and 'Eeuw!' kind of a way. While she was laughing, Len moved closer to her and examined her. He never realized how beautiful she actually was. Even if she was sort of mean, she was cute.

Neru finally calmed down and said, "Forget the ice cream. I don't need a prize." Len looked back, and saw her walking away. "Where are you going?" he asked, running after her. "To find my best friend. I lost her before I met you." she said. The words ran through Len's mind like adrenaline. 'Before I met you.'

"What? Do you want to meet her too?" Neru asked, making Len jump. "Sure." Len said. Neru nodded and the two walked together all over the city. "Ugh, we can't find her anywhere!" Neru said, after they looked for an hour. Len looked into the TakoLuka cafe and noticed Luka and a girl with pink drills sitting together and talking.

"Is that her?" Len asked, pointing to Teto. Neru looked over and smiled happily. "Yes! Thats her!" She grabbed Len's hand and ran to the TakoLuka cafe and entered. Luka looked back to see Neru. "Neru! How are you?" Luka said, standing up. "Im fine." Neru said and nodded.

"Neru! Sorry I left you behind. I kind of got carried away and really wanted to talk to Luka." Teto said and smiled while laughing. "No problem. Anyways, have you met Len yet, Teto?" Neru asked Teto. Neru knew that Len and Luka already know eachother. Teto shaked her head.

Len smiled and waved his hand. Teto blushed and did the same. "Well," Luka said. "The store will be closing down soon. Do you guys have plans for tonight?" She asked. "Texting" Neru said. "Eating bread and singing Fukkireta." Teto said. "Watching Rin try on all her new outfits" Len said. Neru laughed and teased Len. "What kind of a night is that?!" Len got irritated but he soon calmed down when he saw Neru laughing and smiling. There was something about her that got his attention.

"It's time to close." Luka said. "Come on guys." She waved her hands in their direction indicating for them to leave. "Awwwh. Well okay. I'll see you later Luka." Teto said, waving. Luka waved to all three. While the three were walking out together, an unexpected blonde haired girl jumped up to Len and gave him a hug.

"Len!" She said. Neru made her tsuk sound and wiped her mouth with her thumb. She didn't really like this girl. "What is it Rin?" Len asked, putting her down. "Look what I got today!" She held up about 10 famous store name bags and smiled wide. "Rich bitch." Neru muttered under her breath. Rin turned to Teto and Neru and smiled at them. "Len and I are going back to our home now. See you guys!" She said, walking off with Len.

"Who is she?" Teto asked in curiousity. "No idea." Neru said, spitting on the ground. "But I hate her." Teto sighed. "You hate everyone, Neru." She said. Neru looked back at Teto and smirked evily. "This time it's different."


	2. School

Another usual day for Neru. "Ughhhhhh.. Today is monday..." She groaned as she got out of bed. She took a quick shower and got her clothes on. "I hate school!" She yelled, kicking her shoes out of the way. She fixed herself some breakfast, and grabbed her textbooks and her school bag. She exited her house and locked her door, and went on her way to school.

"This is SO annoying!" She said as she grabbed her cellphone out of her bag and started texting Teto. "Why isn't she responding?" She said out loud. She looked up and saw Teto standing there, not even bothering to look into her school bag. Neru ran up to her and asked her why she wasn't responding. "Oh, you didn't know? I never bring my phone with me to school." She said and smiled. "You should of told me that earlier." Neru said and put away her phone.

"We should hurry or we'll be late." Teto said. She grabbed Neru's hand and started running the fastest she could. "T-T-T-T-T Teto... I... Can't breathe..." Teto looked back and saw Neru as pale as a ghost. She stopped running, and let go of Neru. Neru started flying, and fell right in front of the entrance to the school building. "Oops." Teto said. "Looks like I ran a little too fast." She smirked to herself and kept on walking.

Neru got up and felt as irritated as ever. "That bitch! How dare she make me hit the ground face first!" She said, and headed into the school building. She put away her gym shoes in her locker, climbed up the stairs, walked through the hallway, and entered her classroom, 2-C. This classroom was known for having extreme idiots and really annoying people. Even the teachers fell asleep in this class at random times.

Neru slammed her head on her desk and looked up at the blackboard. Nothing was on it, so she decided to grab the chalk and write "Love" on it. She quickly erased it so no one could see it. 5 minutes later, Teto walked in. "Sorry Neru!" She said happily. Neru scowled at Teto. "You can pay me back with ice cream after school." She said. "Fine... If you insist." Teto said, sitting down in her seat.

"I wonder what we got on our tests." Teto said, looking at Neru. Neru was in the second row and sat in the middle. Teto sat in front of her. "Dunno. Not like I care, anyway." Neru said, irritated that the weekend already ended. "You should at least care about your grades, Neru." Teto said to her. "Whatever." Neru said. What got Neru's attention was a familiar blonde-haired figure walk in. An unnoticed blush crept onto Neru's face.

"Len!" Teto said loudly to him. "I didn't know you were in our class!" Len smiled at Teto and nodded. "Yep. You never noticed?" He asked. Teto scratched the back of her head in embarrasment. "Nope." She said. Len noticed Neru and she quickly turned her head away as their eyes met. "Hey Neru." Len said, walking over to her. "H-hi..." She stuttered. 'Why is this so hard? I'm just saying hi...' She thought.

Neru was bored all throughtout class. She grabbed her cellphone and started texting Miku. Neru nearly gasped when Miku told her about the upcoming school dance. It was a month away! 'How could I forget?' She thought. Neru sent Miku a text saying thanks, and flipped her phone closed. She looked all around her and saw Len in the back row next to the windows. 'So that's why I never noticed he was in our class...' She thought.

The lunch bell rang, and Teto immediatly ran over to Len and asked him to eat lunch with her. He agreed and they both sat at Teto's desk. "Neru?" Teto asked. Neru looked up from her desk and looked at Teto. "What?" She asked. "Do you want to eat lunch with us?" Teto asked her. "Sure." Neru said, grabbing her bento and pulling her chair towards Teto's desk. 'Maybe I should ask him to go to the dance with me...' Neru thought and shook her head in disagreement. 'That would be wrong.'

The door slammed open and Neru saw Miku walk in. Neru smiled and waved to Miku but her smile disappeared right after Rin walked in. Neru scowled at the sight of Rin with Miku. "Hey guys! Can we sit with you?" Miku asked cheerfully. Teto nodded and Miku and Rin sat down with the three. Miku grabbed her leek gourmet lunch and started eating it. 'Eeuw... Leek rice?" Neru thought.

"Hey Miku! I didn't know you were friends with Rin." Neru said. "Oh yeah. Rin and I have been best friends since she was 4 and I was 6 years old." Miku replied. Neru stared in shock with her jaw hanging wide open. After 5 minutes, someone finally noticed her. "Umm.. Neru?" Len's honey voice knocked Neru back into reality. "WHAT?!" She replied, yelling. "You've been staring into space with your jaw hanging down for about 5 minutes now." He said, with a tone of fear in his voice. "Oh." She replied. She went back to eating her bento like nothing had ever happened.

After 10 minutes, the lunch bell rang. "Anybody have gym?" Miku asked everyone. "I do. I absolutely hate it, too." Neru said, with a tone of irritation. "Cool. I heard we're gonna be doing streches and running outside." Miku said, smiling. Neru rolled her eyes and groaned. "Whatever..." She said, grabbing her bag and heading for the girl's locker rooms. Miku said bye to the rest of them and caught up with Neru.

"Neru." Miku's said 5 times before Neru looked up from her phone. "What?" She replied, angry. "Do you hate Rin? I saw the way you looked at her." Miku said, surprising Neru. "W-what are you talking about? I don't hate her at all. I just-" Miku cupped her hand over Neru's mouth and Neru sinked onto the floor. "Stop lying, Neru." She said with a threatening glare in her eyes. "Are you jealous of Rin or something?" Neru blushed at Miku's words, and finally confessed. "Yes." Miku looked at Neru in surprise, for it was rare for Neru to confess something. "I-I can't really tell but, I think Len is kinda cute. B-but I can't tell if I like him or not." She said.

"I know you actually don't hate Rin. And there isn't anything to worry about. Their love for eachother is the sibling kind. Seriously, they don't believe in anything like incest between them." Miku said. Neru looked up at Miku with a hint of hope in her eyes. "Really?" She asked. Miku giggled and said, "I'm pretty sure about what I just said. Rin thinks of you as a good friend too, so don't go hating on her." Neru nodded and ran for the locker room. "H-hey wait! Neru!" Miku said, running after her.

As soon as school ended, Neru grabbed her phone and started walking towards her house while texting. She saw Len in front of her, and shut her phone and put it in her bag. She ran towards Len, starting up a conversation with him. "Hey Neru." He said. "Are you really good friends with Teto now?" She asked. He nodded. She laughed. "Teto is easy to make friends with. You're not manly at all!" She said, socking him in the arm. "Hey, that hurt." He said, rubbing his arm. "See what I mean?" She teased, laughing even harder. "Hey, you know what?" She asked, with happiness in her voice. "Yeah?" He asked, looking her in the eyes. "I think we can be even better friends than you and Teto." She said. Len blushed as he scratched the back of his head. "Of course." He said. With that, they both walked in the street together towards their houses, with the burnt orange and pink lemonade sunset up above them.


	3. Teto's New Idea

"Are you kidding me?! You're going to make a school club?!" Neru asked Teto. They were both at their houses calling eachother. "Yeah! And i'm gonna invite you, Len, Rin, and Miku." Teto said. "Doesn't it sound fun?!" She asked. "Yeah, sure... I guess." Was Neru's reply. "Alright. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Teto said, hanging up the phone. Neru dropped her phone on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. "A club, huh?" She smirked. "Maybe befriending Len wasn't as hard as I thought."

The next day Teto appeared at Neru's house right before school. "You're early today. How come?" Neru asked, walking down the stairs with a bowl of cereal in her hands. "The club. I was just going to ask you what kind of theme the club should be. I've come up with lots of different ideas already." Teto replied. Neru raised an eyebrow at Teto and began eating. "Alright. What kinds?" She said. "Well, i've been thinking about sports-" Teto started, but Neru cut her off. "Boring." Neru said. "Acting?" Teto asked. Neru shaked her head. "Art?" "No." "Dancing?" "Lame." "Cooking?" "Dumb." "Crafting?" "Of course not." Neru went up to her room and put her school uniform on and grabbed her bag. "Lets go." She said.

The two walked to school together. When they arrived to their classroom, 2-C, they noticed Miku, Rin, and Len sitting together. Miku and Rin's classroom was 1-B. "Hey guys! Guess what?" Teto said, walking over to Len's desk where the three of them were talking. "Yeah? What happened?" Miku asked. "Im going to make a club! And the four of us, plus Neru are going to be in it!" Teto said excitedly. "Yay!" Rin and Miku said at the same time. "Sounds fun. What's the theme?" Len asked. "Im not sure yet. But I have come up with some ideas." Teto said. "Neru said no to all of them except for one. And thats volunteering." Neru looked back at Teto in horror. "No. NO. NOOOO. PLEASE NO. NOT VOLUNTEERING!" Neru said, freaking out. "I like the theme volunteering." Len said. "Me too!" Miku said. Rin nodded. "Me too. That means our club's theme is volunteering?" Teto asked. Everyone nodded as Neru just stared at Teto in utter shock.

"Come on Neru! It will be fun! Just try it. Okay? For me. For your best friend, Teto." Teto said to Neru. "Fine. But just this once." Neru said, crossing her arms and pouting. "Alright then. I'll ask a teacher to-" Teto said, but was cut off from Neru again. "Pfft. Who would ask a teacher for permission? That's just lame. Just make the club. The teachers won't care." Teto looked at the others and they nodded. "Okay then. I'll see you guys at lunch and we'll talk about it then." Teto said. Miku and Rin went back to their classroom as the school bell rang. As soon as the lunch bell rang, the five ran down to the cafeteria. Most people don't eat there, because there always used to be food fights. Nobody of the student council or the staff decided to clean it up, either.

They all sat down at the same table. "Okay. Since our club's theme is volunteering, I think our club activites would be volunteering at different places. Like stores, soup kitchens, etc. And we would be kind of like a club where we help the students whenever they need it. Good idea?" Teto asked everyone. Everyone nodded. "What would we do other than volunteering?" Neru asked. Teto put her index finger on her chin in thought. "Just hang out in the clubroom I guess. Play games?" Teto said. Neru nodded in agreement. "Cool idea. When does club start?" Miku asked. "Tomorrow." Teto replied. Miku and Rin jumped and squealed in excitement. Len and Teto started talking about the club's ideas. Neru started texting Haku.

Neru got up, put her phone in her bag, and walked out of the cafeteria. 'That idiot... Why is he talking to Teto instead of me?!' She thought. She walked down the stairs, and sat in front of the school. 'Does he like her?' Neru knew Teto was her best friend, but she didn't know that Neru had a crush on Len. 'What if Teto has a crush on him? What if.. They are secretly making out in the girl's bathroom right now?' Neru thought. Neru ran into the school building, and ran up the stairs. Right when she was at the top, she fell. Everything was in slow motion to her. 'N...No... I don't want to die yet...' She thought.

Neru fell backwords down the stairs. She was right about to hit the ground when she felt arms around herself. She looked up and saw Len, holding her. "You okay?" He asked her. Neru blushed and nodded as he released her. 'I...I think I just walked on clouds...' She thought. She brushed the hem of her skirt as she looked away and blushed. "T...Thank you." Neru muttered. "Hey, no prob. What were you doing running up the stairs anyway? That's pretty dangerous." Len replied. Neru spun around and started stuttering. "I-I just... Um... I was-" Len cut her off and started walking towards her. "You're face is really flushed, Neru. Do you have a fever?" He asked. He put his forehead towards Neru's. "Kyaaaa!" Neru whimpered and backed away from him. "I-I'm fine, thank you!" She said, shaking her head.

"Well... The bell is about to ring. Let's go back to class. What's your 7th period?" Len asked her. "Gym. But right after that is the time everyone in the school goes to the clubs they're in." She replied to his question. "Yeah, we'll just go find Teto." Len said. They started to walk to their class together. "You know, I always used to just hang out in the school's backyard under a tree texting during 8th period. Mostly because 8th period is just a free time in school. Different from reccess, too. I just never even bothered to join a club." Neru said. Len laughed. "I saw you doing that before. I used to be in the art club, but it was boring so I quit and decided to watch you just text away." He said. Neru laughed. "Really? I never noticed." She said.

Neru couldn't stop thinking about what had happened during lunch. Neru touched her arms and blushed. 'What a womanizer! It's his fault that Teto likes him. Not mine.' She thought. Gym class ended faster than ever to Neru. For eighth period, she met up with Teto, Len, Miku, and Rin. "Okay. I talked to a teacher at lunch after Len left. They like our idea. So we can start club tomorrow! Also, I've found a new member for our club. Say hello to Iroha Nekomura!" Teto said to the four. Iroha walked in and said hello to everyone. Everyone greeted themselves except for Neru. She stood in the back of the room, crossing her arms and glaring at Iroha. She noticed how Iroha blushed as she said hello to Len. 'Seriously. Why does everyone have a crush on Len?' Neru thought. "Now, I'm going to go set up the clubroom with Iroha. Miku, Rin, Len, and Neru, you guys can do whatever you want. See ya!" Teto said as she left the classroom with Iroha. Neru scowled.

Miku and Rin ran out together, talking about barbies. "I'm gonna go to the backyard." Neru said. "I'll come with you." Len said. Neru nodded and they both walked out together. They both went under a big tree with a fair amount of shade. Len laid down and closed his eyes while Neru fished in her bag for her cellphone. Len grabbed her wrist as she pulled the phone up to her. "What?" She asked. "Why don't we just talk instead?" Len asked. "Uh, okay." Neru said as she put her phone back in her bag. She blushed as she looked at Len. He looked so cute. 'Is that what he looks like when hes asleep?' She thought. "It's so relaxing..." Neru said. She looked at Len and noticed he was asleep. "Geez... Why are you sleeping at a time like this?" She drew her attention away from Len to her scenery. The sky was blue, the grass was rustling, and it was very quiet. "I can see why..." She laid down and placed her head on Len's stomach. She quietly fell asleep, without a care in the world.


	4. After that scenario

Teto and Iroha had finished 5 minutes before the bell to leave school rang. "Okay, we're done. It looks fabulous! Thanks so much for helping me, Iroha." Teto said, her eyes fixed upon the decorative classroom. "It's nothing! Decorating is my thing. It was fun, too." Iroha said, blushing. "Lets go get the others." Teto said, leaving the room. Iroha followed after. They both came across Miku and Rin at the stairway, looking out the window that shows the school's backyard. "What are you two doing?"Teto asked. Miku and Rin jumped as they noticed Teto walking towards them. "We're uh... just looking at something..." Rin replied as she giggled. "Yeah! That's all." Miku said, also giggling between her words. Teto pushed Rin and Miku out of the way. She couldn't believe her eyes.

There was Len, laying down with his eyes closed while Neru was holding him, with her eyes closed too. "Are they sleeping? I've got to wake them up!" Teto said, rushing down the stairs. Miku and Rin followed her as Iroha also looked out the window. "Aaah!" She quietly screamed as she ran down the stairs, following Teto. Teto appeared right in front of the two, demanding them to wake up. Len slowly opened his eyes. "What? I was in the middle of a really good dream too." He said sleepily. Teto pointed to Neru. Len looked down and flinched. Neru's head flinched along with him, and she was right under his chin. She woke up shortly after and looked up to see Len. She blushed and backed away from Len. "I-I'm sorry! I fell asleep and well.. that happened." She said, not daring to face him. Len looked away and scratched the back of his head. "Um..." He trailed off. "Just what were you guys doing?" Teto asked. "We fell asleep." Len said. Neru nodded. Teto crossed her arms and sighed. The school bell rang, indicating the end of the school day.

Neru grabbed her bag and headed for her house. 'Jeez... What was I thinking? There's no way I'll get closer to Len like that... Besides, he likes Teto, right? Hes out of my league, anyway.' She thought as she came to the street's intersect. She was surprised when she saw Meiko, one of her best friends. "Meiko!" Neru said loudly, running over to Meiko. Meiko noticed Neru and waved. "Hey Neru!" She said, hugging her. "I didn't know you lived here." Neru said. "Ah, yeah. I just moved in a while ago." Meiko replied. "Wanna check out my house?" She asked. "Sure!" Neru said. They both walked over to Meiko's house, which wasn't far at all. Neru was surprised at how neat, clean, and organized her house was. "Aren't you gonna lock your door?" Neru asked. "Nah, no need for me to. Besides, its how I earn more housemaids." Meiko pointed to five old men who were dressed in maid outfits. Neru and Meiko laughed. "So, Neru, found any cute boys yet?" Meiko teased. Neru blushed as she thought about Len. "No." She said. "Aw. Thats too bad. You're gorgeous, Neru. You could definently get a boyfriend at your age." Meiko complimented. "Thanks. I should get going now." Neru said as she headed for the door. "Alright. Thanks for coming over! See ya later Neru!" Meiko yelled to Neru as she walked down the street. "See ya Meiko!" Neru yelled, waving at her.

Neru noticed she was out of groceries by the time it was dark out. "Dammit. I'll just go to the convenient store right now. Neru grabbed her bag and locked her door. She headed for the convenient store when she was unexpectedly grabbed by someone. "Hey! What are you doing? Quit it!" She yelled before her mouth was covered. The person grabbed her and carried her away from the convenient store. She punched the man and fell to the ground. She breathed heavily and got up. "What the hell are you doing?" She said as the man grabbed her wrists. Suddenly she remembered that her mom always told her to never go out late at night alone. "God dammit!" Neru yelled as she turned around and kicked the stranger's face. He tumbled to the ground while Neru grabbed her bag. She took out a flashlight and shone it in the stranger's face. He had strange clothes, and purple hair tied back in a ponytail. "Who the hell are you?" Neru asked, angrier than she had ever been in her life. The man brushed his clothes and stood up. "I am very sorry for what just happened. My name is Gakupo. I have never met a lady as fine as you." He said while bowing. "Huh? What the hell is that supposed to mean? Excuse me, but I am NOT a lady." Neru said, giving him a deadly look. "My apologies. What is your name?" Gakupo asked her. Neru burst out in evil laughter. "You think I'd give you my name? No way!" She kicked Gakupo in the face and started grinding her foot in his face. "Hah! You're so pathetic! Why don't you go and fall off the edge of a cliff? You suck!" She stopped when she noticed blood gushing out of his nose. "See ya, hentai!" She yelled as she grabbed her bag and ran to the convenient store.

When Neru entered the convenient store she noticed it was pretty empty. Only four people there, one of them a cashier. She quickly grabbed snacks and ran up to the register. "Hey girl, you're looking pretty fine there." The cashier said to her. "Sorry. I'm not interested." Neru said, smart enough to avoid creepy people like that. She payed and quickly grabbed her bag of groceries. She sprinted out of there like a cheetah. "No way am I staying over there." She muttered to herself. She quickly entered her house and locked her door. She then slept until the next day.

Neru got up early for school the following day. She and Teto walked to school together as always. By lunch time, Teto had invited everyone into the clubroom. "Alright, I have decided. This weekend we are all going to volunteer at the beach in a beach house. Won't it be fun? It's our club's first activity. And if you don't come, you will get an F in 8th period." Teto said. Everyone stared in shock. Iroha, Miku, and Rin jumped up in victory. Neru just sat there, looking at Len. Then it came to her. A brilliant idea. 'I'll get my cutest bikini! Then I'll seduce him!' Neru smirked at her idea as Teto explained the details of their first activity. "It's kind of like a field trip. It will be overnight, and at night time, we'll all go to a bathhouse." Teto said. Miku and Rin squealed. "Hey. My friend wants to join this club, is that okay?" Len asked. "Who is he?" Teto asked. "Kaito." Len replied. Teto nodded. "Cool. I'll invite him tomorrow." Len said.

The next few days went by quickly. Kaito had joined the club, and Neru hadn't really gotten any closer to Len. Soon it was friday afternoon. Neru laughed as she tried on her cutest hawaiin style beach outfit. "He'll totally fall for this!" She said as she struck a few poses. Neru squealed to herself as she thought of tomorrow. "This is gonna be so much fun..."


	5. The Beach

Teto eagerly knocked on Neru's door loudly. She had to knock ten times before she heard a response from Neru. "What the hell, man! I'm trying to sleep!" Teto heard Neru yell from her room. "It's me!" Teto yelled. A minute later, Neru opened her door. She was surprised to see Teto holding a beach bag and wearing a sun hat.

"Whats with the getup?" Neru asked her. "Don't you remember? We're going to the beach today. Pack your stuff!" Teto said, irritated. "Woops. Almost forgot." Neru ran back up to her room and packed all her beach clothing and items. She ran back down and locked her door. "Lets go. Iroha, Rin, Miku, Len, and Kaito are all waiting in the car." Teto said, walking towards the car. Neru followed her and got inside with all of them.

There were two cars, one with Miku, Rin, Iroha, and Teto while Luka was driving their car. The other with Kaito, Len, and Neru while Meiko was driving their car. "Hey girl." Meiko said to Neru. Neru looked up from her phone. "Meiko!" Neru said, hugging Meiko. Neru went to sit in the back next to Len. Neru started texting again.

All the way through the car ride, Neru was texting, Rin and Miku were talking about fashion, Iroha and Teto talking about the club, and Kaito and len telling eachother dumb jokes. Meiko laughed at every single one. The car ride took about 30 minutes. Every five minutes Neru would ask, "Are we there yet?" Meiko just shook her head and Neru went back to her texting.

Every second Len would steal a glance at Neru. She was beautiful in his eyes. Long blonde hair, smooth shoulders, thin legs... 'Wait... What am I thinking of?' Len thought to himself. He shook his head and just went back to talking with Kaito. He just couldn't stop looking at the princess next to him, though.

After the car ride, everyone started jumping up and down, except for Neru and Meiko. Meiko was smiling, but Neru was just texting away on her phone. Meiko snatched the phone out of Neru's eyes and shook her index finger. Neru was flustering with rage inside her. Neru tried to get it back, but Meiko was taller than she was.

"Give it back!" Neru yelled, trying to punch Meiko. Meiko grabbed her hand and kicked Neru away. Neru spat and stood up. "What the hell was that for?" She yelled. "You need to be more outgoing, Neru. I'll be keeping this for a while." Meiko waved the cellphone in the air and then put it in her vest pocket. Neru just crossed her arms and sighed.

The nine went over to the beach house, but there wasn't a sight of one human. Out of the beach house came a familiar figure for Teto. "Momo?" Teto said, running to hug a pink haired girl wearing a green hat and a green maid's outfit. "Teto! I sure am glad to see you!" Momo said, hugging Teto too. "Come in! This is your club? Nice to meet you all, I am Momone Momo." She said, bowing to the eight.

Everyone followed after Teto and Momo, and Teto squealed when she saw Defoko. "Uta!" Teto yelled, running to her and linking their hands together. "How are you?" Teto asked, spinning them around. "Hey Teto! Welcome to our private beach. How do you like it?" Defoko asked. Teto looked around the beach house and noticed how luxurious it was. Then she had just remembered it was a two-story.

Hiyama and Big Al walked in. "The one who originally owns this place is Leon, though. This is his own beach and beach house." Big al explained. Leon walked out with a towel around his waist. "Sup ladies. How's everyone doing?" He asked. "Leon!" Teto screamed, covering her eyes. "Put something on!" Leon walked over to Teto and he cradled her in his arms. "Aw, cmon Teto.." He said, giving her a seductive stare. Teto blushed and looked away.

Hiyama lifted his glasses with his index and middle fingers. "It seems there are now 14 of us. How long are you guys staying here, anyway?" He asked. Teto jumped out of Leon's arms and kicked his face. "Just the whole weekend. We'll be leaving sunday afternoon." She said. Hiyama nodded. "Well, how about we get this party started?" Big Al asked everyone. Everyone screamed "YES!" and started jumping up and down. Even Neru was too.

It was still morning by the time they decided to check out the beach and swim. All the girls went to change into their swimsuits and so did the boys. They each had seperate rooms. Neru took the longest time, inspecting herself from head to toe. Wearing a blue bikini halter and bottom, a flimsy ruffled waterproof skirt to cover her bottom, her Jimmy Choo flip flops, and let her hair down.

She met up with Kaito in the hallway. She noticed he was wearing blue swim trunks with yellow arrows on them, also with white lines. He was still wearing his muffler, though. They had decided to walk together towards the beach. "So, are you liking this club yet?" Neru asked him. "Heck yeah. We do all awesome kinds of stuff. Its fun, too." He said, jumping and punching the air. Neru smiled.

As the two walked out of the house, Leon noticed them and ran up to meet them. "Hey! No fair, Kaito! Don't take all the hotties for yourself!" He said, grabbing Neru. Neru punched Leon and continued walking. Neru wasn't surprised to already see everyone there, playing on the beach. Miku and Rin were playing in the water, splashing eachother. Kaito ran over to Len and they started talking.

'Now's my chance!' Neru thought, running to the water and giggling like a girl, with one eye open. The water looked like bits of crystal, and were shining over her. She turned around and looked at Len, but his back was facing her. Apparently, Leon was looking at her and he was having a nosebleed. She slapped her forehead and moved deeper into the beach's water, where she found a rock. 'This is perfect!' She thought as she climbed onto the rock.

Neru made some cute poses to get Len's attention. After doing five of them, she looked over to see Len still talking to Kaito. Kaito left and waved, and Len was just standing there, looking at the sky. 'Cmon, you idiot! Look at me!' Neru yelled in her mind. She was waving her arms when finally Len noticed her. She just stood there and looked away from him, blushing. She felt like she was about to fall over when she actually started to.

"Kyaaaaa!" She yelled, falling into the water creating a big SPLASH. A minute later, she heard Len's voice. He lent his hand out to her, and she took it. He pulled her up and she accidently fell onto him. Her hands were on his bare chest, and she looked up at him and blushed uncontrollably. He also looked at her and started blushing crazily. They both broke away after staring at eachother for what felt like forever.

'I can't believe I just did that...' Neru thought to herself, while both of them were facing their backs to eachother. "Neru." "Hm?" "Lets go back now." "Oh, sure." He grabbed her arm and they both walked back to the beach. Iroha, Miku, Rin, and Teto were all playing beach volleyball while Big Al, Hiyama, and Leon were sitting on beach chairs talking to eachother with their designer shades on.

However, both Len and Neru couldn't spot Luka or Meiko anywhere. Kaito came back a few minutes later, holding two ice cream cones. He gave one to Len and they both sat in beach chairs and ate their ice cream. Neru just stared at Len while his tongue flickered upon the dripping ice cream, which looked extremely sexy to her. She blushed and shook this thought out of her head.

Two hours later, it was lunchtime. They all had extreme fun playing at the beach, while the five girls were playing around in the water with eachother while Len and Kaito also played in the water, pranking the girls and splashing them with water. All twelve of them went back to the beach house, where they saw Luka and Meiko setting up the dining table with luxurious food. Neru guessed they made all that for them and she smiled at that thought.

Lunch lasted for an hour, and it was extremely loud. Everyone was talking, laughing, joking around, and talking to each other. Neru just stared at Len the whole time. She noticed him stealing a few glances at her, but they both looked away and blushed. 'Wh-Why am I so scared?' She thought to herself. After lunch Leon had an annoucement for everyone.

"This afternoon we will party. We're gonna have all kinds of fun!" He said. Everyone cheered and jumped around. 'Party? You can't mean... That way, right? I hope not...' Neru thought. In three hours, the "party" would start. Neru was getting nervous. 'Although I like to party, I hope it doesn't go too crazy.' She walked up to her room and looked around for her phone. Then she remembered Meiko had taken it.

"I'll just take it from her. It can't be too hard." Neru said, marching out of her room and crashed into something while she was walking through the wide hallway. "Ouch! What the hell is your problem?" Neru asked, falling to the ground and rubbing her head. She looked up and saw Len in front of her on the ground. "L-Len?! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" She asked in her sweet voice that sounded like honey.

"Yeah. Thanks. But talking like that isnt like you, Neru. Something different?" Len asked her. Neru blushed. "N-No. Nothing is wrong." She said, looking away. Len crawled over to her and she backed away crawling from him. "W-What are you doing? Hey!" She said, with a frightening look in her eyes. Soon she was up against the wall sitting down, and she looked around in fear.

She looked back up to see Len with a seductive look in his eyes. He smirked and put his thumb on her chin and his index finger under her chin. Neru blushed deeply as he moved his face closer to hers. "W-Whats going on, Len? Is something wrong?" She asked, fake laughing. "You want to know why so many girls like me?" Len asked her. Neru just stared into his shimmering blue eyes.

"H-How did you... know that?" She asked him. Len silently laughed. "I could see it in your eyes." He said, staring into her golden orbs he thought looked as stunning as the sun. "They all want my spice." The way he said spice was extremely seductive, and Neru sank into the wall as Len followed her down. Neru felt like she was pinned to the ground by him, and she couldn't move. Her blush deepend.

He was right above her, his legs next to hers and his arms next to her head. She stared in shock as he lowered himself to her. They both blushed their faces were so close they were almost touching. Len stuck out his tongue and licked the bottom half of Neru's lip. "NOOOOO!" Neru yelled, kicking Len's stomach with her knee. She got out from under Len as he clutched his stomach. She ran to her room and closed the door.

A few minutes later, she finally remembered. "Shit!" She murmured under her breath. "I forgot to lock the door." She walked over to the door and noticed it open. She jumped back and tripped, falling on her butt. "Ow!" She looked up to see Len closing the door and locking it. "So? How was it? The taste of my spice." He asked, licking his lips and smiling. "How am I supposed to know? YOU were the one who used a TONGUE and TASTEBUDS! NOT ME!" She yelled.

Len laughed at her shyness. "You taste like vanilla and cherries. Yummy. I want more." He said, walking towards her. Neru just sat there and started thinking about what to do. 'I like him, but... My first kiss, I, I don't know what to do...' Neru backed away as he came closer. Her back slammed against the wall and he pinned her against the wall. Neru made a run for it but Len grabbed her wrist.

She looked him in the eyes and wondered why he was doing this. 'I want more. Give me more of that sweet substance...' He thought as he leaned in to kiss her. "Len.." Neru whispered to him. "Hm?" He asked, looking into her eyes. "W..Why are you doing this?" She asked, her eyes covered with fear. Len opened his mouth to speak. "Because I-" All of a sudden, the door flew open and fell down on the ground.

Meiko was standing there, with her eyes full of rage. "GOD DAMMIT LEN! HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY ALCOHOL!" She screamed. Neru just looked at Len in surprise. 'H... HES DRUNK?!' She thought. Meiko speedwalked to Len where he was holding Neru against the wall. She grabbed Len and threw him out of the room. "Sorry about that, Neru." Meiko said. She walked out of the room and slammed the door.

A few seconds later, Neru heard punching, kicking, and chasing. She just blushed as she thought about what happened. 1. He stole Meiko's bottles and drank them. 2. He tried to kiss Neru. First of all, how was he that sneaky? Nobody gets away for THAT long after stealing something of Meiko's. Neru brushed herself off, and walked out, where she encountered Meiko with her leg on Len's back as he was laying on the ground.

"Oh, hey Neru." Meiko said. Neru waved and walked down the stairs. The party was scheduled to start in 30 minutes. Neru decided to wait outside at the beach. She was surprised to not see anyone there. She walked right to the edge of the beach, close to the water. She sat there for 25 minutes thinking about random thoughts, until everyone was called in for the party.

Everyone assembled to the living room, where Leon stood on a chair and told everyone about the party. "Okay guys. This is not the kind of party you're thinking about." He said. Neru sighed a breath of relief. Suddenly, Leon grabbed a bottle of vodka. "This is a teenager's party!" He yelled, taking a sip. Big Al was the DJ, and he turned on some rainbow lights and cranked up the music pretty loudly.

All you could hear was music, and everyone was dancing in the living room. Leon moved away the chairs and TV, so there was a lot of space. They set up a bar, and Meiko was the bartender. Luka, Teto, and Defoko were all sitting at the bar drinking. Apparently they were all drunk, because Meiko couldn't stop laughing, Luka passed out with her eyes shaped as circles, Teto started slapping Defoko happily, and Defoko was angrier than ever.

"Stop slapping me Teto, god dammit!" Defoko yelled, throwing Teto off of her. Meiko laughed. "Having a fun time, girls?" She asked, taking a sip of her pink-colored drink. Teto fell on the ground and smiled. "Aw, Uta, don't be so mad! Its a party, have some fun!" She said, getting off of the ground and resting her hand on Defoko's shoulder. "Don't call me Uta, you idiot!" Defoko said, kicking Teto off of her.

Neru sighed. She looked all around, seeing Hiyama, Leon, Kaito, and Big Al all talking around the DJ stand to eachother. Miku, Rin, and Iroha were all dancing with eachother. Momo was trying to wake up Luka. "Cmon, Momo! Have a drink!" Meiko said, handing her a sunset-colored glass. "Well, maybe just one." Momo said, chugging it. She set the glass on the table and started laughing. "Thats the spirit!" Meiko yelled, laughing.

But Neru didn't see Len. She walked up the stairs and entered Len's room. How she knew it was his? She saw him walking into it himself. She saw him laying down on his bed looking up into nowhere. "Len?" Neru said softly. "Are you okay now?" She walked over to him and sat down on his bed with him. He sat up to give her room. "What? Why?" He asked. 'Looks like he doesn't remember what happened earlier.' Neru thought to herself.

"Nothing. No reason. I just wanted to ask you why you aren't at the party in the living room?" Neru asked him. Len stared at her. "I'm not good at that sort of stuff. I just don't fit in." He said quietly. Neru smiled. "Sure you are." She said. "You can hang out with me if you want." Len just looked at her. "Sure. If it's with you." He said, grinning. Neru blushed and they both walked down to the party.

"Ah! Its the million dollar couple! They finally appeared together!" Meiko yelled so everyone could hear. Both Neru and Len blushed as they ignored what Meiko said. Meiko grabbed Neru and dragged her over to the bar, where Len just shrugged his shoulders and decided to go hang out with the boys. "Noooooo! Meikoooooooooooo, let me go!" Neru whined. Meiko fixed a fizzy blue drink and handed it to Neru.

"Chug chug chug chug!" Everyone at the bar chanted to Neru. "Well okay. But just one glass." Neru said, chugging the drink in one sitting. Everyone clapped and cheered for her. A few minutes later, Neru started giggling and walking around lazily. Len decided to go to his room to get something, and Neru followed him. She noticed he actually went to the balcony, not his room. His dreamy crystal aqua eyes stared out into the starry night sky.

Len could hear the giggling of Neru behind him, but he didn't recognize it at first. "Huh?" He turned around and saw Neru collapse. "Neru?" He ran over to her and picked her up. She fluttered her eyes open like an angel, which made him blush. "Len?" She asked. Len nodded. "Oh crap." Neru slammed her hand on her forehead. "Oh no... I was drunk for a while... I should of never drinken that strange substance.."

"Are you okay now?" Len asked, setting her down. She stood up and nodded. "Thanks." She said and he smiled. They both walked to the edge of the balcony and put their hands on the railing. The night sky was gorgeous, and a few minutes later of silence, fireworks began to fill the sky. Neru beamed with happiness, and so did Len. The fireworks were beautiful. Outside, they could see the other 12 people running and jumping on the beach's sand.

They were all holding sparklers, playing and dancing, making art in the air. Neru and Len moved closer to eachother without either of them knowing, and they both just stared at the gorgeous fireworks in the sky. There were rainbow ones, ones shaped as ice cream, and others had patterns. The last one was a pink heart that said N+L in it. Neru and Len didn't care what it meant and they didn't even think about it. They just looked at the sky.

"Neru...I..." "Len... Um..." They both said at the same time. "No, you first, Len." "Nah, its okay Neru, you can go first." They both blushed and looked away from eachother. After a few seconds which felt like forever, they both stared into eachother's eyes. 'Hes so cute...' 'Shes beautiful...' They both leaned in and closed their eyes, only to be interrupted by a loud MEEEOWWWW behind them.

They both jumped and looked back, shocked. Iroha was covering herself, because she was naked. "Wuaaaaaaah! Len, protect me!" She whined, hiding behind Len. Len blushed crazily. "I-Iroha? What are you doing?!" He asked. Miku and Rin appeared, laughing. Miku holding her bikini top, and Rin holding her bikini bottom. Iroha pointed to them. "They stole my privacy!" She screamed. Len sighed.

Neru ran up to Rin and Miku and snatched her bikini from them. She then gave it back to Iroha. Iroha put it back on and high-fived Neru. The three ran out and disappeared from sight. Neru and Len then faced eachother and blushed. "Im sorry... Just... Forget everything..." Neru said, running off. Len was about to say 'wait' but decided not to. After all, it was already 11:30 PM and they should go to bed.

The next morning everyone gathered into the kitchen and saw Luka and Meiko setting up family style breakfast. It looked delicious. Just like lunch yesterday, it was extremely loud and fun. It also lasted for an hour. After breakfast, everyone decided to have a contest. Whoever gathered the coolest items for lunch time, would win. Stuff like food, decorations, were needed.

Teams were limited to 2-3. Luka and Meiko teamed up, Miku and Rin and Iroha teamed up, Hiyama and Leon teamed up, and Big Al and Kaito, teamed up. Teto, Momo, and Defoko decided to form a group. Len and Neru decided to team up together. "Im so gonna get a horrible hangover tomorrow. Sounds fun, huh?" Meiko asked Luka right as the game started. Neru and Len decided to go search behind the beach house's sight, where there was all sorts of areas to climb and inspect.

They started with a tall rock, where they found a small puddle with seaweed in it. Neru grabbed it and put it in their bucket. Len and Neru continued searching and found over 15 items. The event ended in one hour and 30 minutes, and they decided whoever won would get to choose the next event they played. Hiyama and Leon won, and they decided to make everyone do skits.

The teams were the same as last time. Everyone had a minmum of ten minutes to plan their skits. Neru and Len planned theirs out thoroughly, getting good ideas. Ten minutes later, Hiyama and Leon reported everyone to do their skits. Hiyama and Leon decided they would be up first, since they said they had a good skit. "Get down on the ground, my pet." Hiyama said, ponting to Leon. Leon obeyed.

Hiyama sat on Leon and Leon started walking on the ground, making goat noises. After one minute of this endless cycle, Hiyama got off of Leon and bowed. Everyone just stared. "Thank you." Hiyama said, returning to his seat. Luka and Meiko went up next. "Oh no. What ever shall I do?" Luka said, with a honey-like voice and pretending to be a damsel in distress. Meiko jumped up behind Luka and kicked the back of her head.

"Take that, you witch!" Meiko yelled, preparing for battle. Luka got up and yelled at Meiko. "What the hell are you doing, Meiko? This wasn't in the script!" Luka stared at her with eyes raging like fire. "I know. But its just so stupid to see a little girl pretending to be rapunzel. I just gotta kick the crap out of her, ya know?" Meiko said. This ticked off Luka. "Who are you calling a little girl? I have a womanly figure, you know!" She yelled.

"Hah, really?" Meiko asked, their eyes linked to eachothers. "Dang, I should of prepared popcorn." Leon said, not taking his eyes off of the battle. Meiko and Luka threw off their clothes, revealing their exposing swimsuits. Luka wearing a string, and Meiko wearing pasties with a thong. "Heh..." Meiko said, looking at Luka. "You sure have some nerve." Luka glared at Meiko. They both approached eachother.

And Meiko threw the first punch, but Luka dodged it, where she turned around and roundhouse kicked Meiko, but Meiko dodged that. The fight lasted for five minutes before they both punched eachother's faces, where they fell to the ground. Meiko got up with a bloody nose and punched the air with her fists. "Woohoo! I won!" She yelled, where she picked up knocked-out Luka and dragged her out of the skits area.

Everyone clapped. Next up, Teto, Defoko, and Momo did a skit of them playing Call of Duty. "Kyaaa! I've been hit!" Teto yelled, covering her stomach where she pretended she got hit. Instantly, Leon ran to Teto with his eyes in hearts. "Teto-chama! I'll save you!" He yelled. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Teto yelled, punching him away from her. He fell back into his chair with his nose all bloody.

Next up was Miku, Rin, and Iroha. They all decided to just to pretend to play barbies. It got so boring that Leon had to call it off after 3 minutes. Next up was Big Al and Kaito. They started singing in really deep voices, which of course startled everyone. Last but not least, was Neru and Len. They both blushed as they entered the area together. They looked at eachother and Len nodded to her.

Neru and Len were doing a duet dance, where they did all kinds of graceful moves. After five minutes, it ended and everyone clapped loudly. Meiko highfived Neru. "Nice, girl! You rocked his world, I bet." Meiko winked at her. Neru blushed. It was already lunchtime by the time the skits activity was over. They all decided to have lunch on the beach.

"Oops. Looks like we forgot to go to a bath house last night. Oh well. Maybe another activity we'll volunteer at a bath house." Teto said to everyone. They all nodded. Everyone decided it was time to leave.

Everyone gathered at the beach house to pack their things, which took them a while. "I'll miss you a lot, Teto." Defoko said and hugged her. Momo joined in. "Me too. See ya girls another time!" Teto yelled, waving and walking away. Len and Kaito fistbumped with Leon, Hiyama, and Big Al. "Bro, your place is awesome. I'll see ya another time." Kaito said. "Yeah. Me too." Len said.

"Alright. Take care, guys!" Leon said. All five of them waved to eachother. Everyone got in their cars. Neru couldn't stop thinking about what happened with her and Len. 'Why am I so afraid?' She thought to herself. After the car ride, everyone left and said goodbye and waved. They all headed back to their homes. Neru got her phone back from Meiko while they were in the car, and she found a new message in her inbox. It was from Len.

'Hey Neru, how'd ya like the club activity?' He asked her. 'It was so much fun. I love this club already.' She smiled to herself as she sent that text message. She held the phone to her heart and jumped on her bed and smiled up at the ceiling. She fell asleep and hoped she would see Len again.


	6. Back to school

"Ohayo, Neru-chan!" Teto yelled from the classroom's door. She walked to her desk and put her stuff down, and sat down in her seat and faced Neru. Neru didn't even look up from her phone. "Geez, Neru... So, how did you like the club's first activity?" Neru looked up and thought about Len and blushed. "I liked it." She said. "Thats good! Because next week, I signed up for the whole club to volunteer for the school's homecoming thats scheduled next month!" Teto, said doing a mini-cheer. "Oh. Thats cool, I guess." It took a few seconds for the whole message to render in Neru's brain. "WAIT WHAT?!" She yelled, scaring birds outside. "Hehe, yep!" Teto flashed her million-dollar smile.

Neru stared in utter shock for God knows how long. Then Len walked in. In Neru's eyes, he walked in like a catwalk model, did a hair-flip, and smiled like a boss, with his teeth shining extremely brightly. She blushed and Teto ran up to Len and explained the situation to him. "Cool." He said, being casual. "WAIT WHAT?!" And thats how the story of Len standing there in the middle of class, with a shocked expression, and the teacher asked him why. He didn't answer, he just stood there.

And as usual, Teto, the brilliant A+ student, listened to everything, taking notes, answering every single question right, while Neru, just texting and not giving a crap about anything. And as usual, she was texting Haku, her texting BFF.

'Ayyyyyyyyy guuuuuuurl were chu atttt?' Haku started off.

'Lame school. Why the hell are you talking like that? Are you constipated or something?'

'Hahahahahahahah noooooooo, I haaveee a awfulz hangover frum last nite!'

'You suck at spelling as usual.'

'Ahahaha, I got a F- in spellin in ur grad, daz y'

'F-? Is that even possible?'

'Sumhowe, Yeahhh, et is.'

'Hayyyyy, how far did u git wit Len frum the party?'

'Ummmmm... Thanks to the fact he was drunk, pretty freaking close. And the fact that he was lovestrucken at night on the balcony because it was so 'romantic'.'

"Awwhwhhhh Neri... '

'My name isn't Neri. Its Neru.'

'Whaatevzzzzz doood..'

'Bye, drunk ass.'

'Heeeheeheh okayyyyy, talk to u later gurlfrand.'

Neru closed her phone.

And then lunch came.

Teto invited everyone to come to the clubroom right after lunch. After 5 minutes, everyone finally arrived.

"Alright club, listen up. I've only told Len and Neru this. So if you two want to go outside because this talk will take a while, then go ahead." Teto told them.

Len motioned his head to Neru and she nodded, then they both walked out of the room.

They went to the end of the third room's hall, near the bathroom.

And both of them leaned up against the wall, next to eachother.

"Y'know, I'm sorry, Neru." Len started off.

"For what?" She was surprised.

"The balcony. I almost kissed you when you didn't want me to..." He blushed and scratched the back of his neck, facing away from her.

Neru blushed intensly. "B-Baka! I told you to forget all of that, didnt I?!" She yelled at him.

She started hitting him(tsundere style!) but calmed down shortly. She crossed her arms. "Hmph. I forgive you. But next time, don't do it again. I-It's not like I like you or anything!" She said, running off. Len just stood there, clueless about what happened. "She sure is a mystery."

Neru walked back up the stairs and stood against the wall, her head only being shown, to Len's point of view that is. She blushed and stared at him. And then he noticed her. God knows how long they stared at eachother until Len finally spoke up. "What are you doing?"

The door crashed open and Teto walked out.

"You can come in now." She said. Neru ran in and Len walked in.

"Alright guys, we have disscused how we're going to volunteer for the school's homecoming this year. Sounds fun, doesn't it?" Teto asked everyone and they nodded.

"Good. Club is excused. You may all leave and do whatever you want for the rest of the day."

Everyone got up and left. Neru went to the bathroom to wash her hands. "Geez..." She said as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She started blushing as thoughts of Len rushed through her mind. "Hes a womanizer... Yet, why do I fall for him?" She said, not realizing it was said out loud. "Fall for who?" Len said. Neru blushed and turned her head to see Len standing right there in front of the entrance to the girl's bathroom.

"L-Len! What are you doing?" She walked out of the bathroom and pushed him away. "Just waiting for you." He said. "Cmon, lets go get some drinks together, Neru." "Oh, uh okay." They both walked towards the vending machine at the highest floor of the school.

He bought two juices, and gave one to Neru. She quietly sipped hers while staring at Len. He brushed his silky blonde hair out of his eyes, which gave off his shimmering cerulean eyes look. She blushed and looked away.

"I just wanted to ask you, Neru. Since homecoming is two weeks away, do you want to..." He started off. They blushed and looked into eachother's eyes. "-Help me with decorating?" She fell over anime style. "Uuuugghhhhhh, sure..." She said, giving off one of her darkest looks. Len punched the air and ran down the stairs. "Alright! See ya next week when we decorate!" He yelled to her. She slowly waved as he laughed loudly. She just lay there on the ground. "Not what I was expecting."

A week passed. It was friday, and nothing really happened between the two of them since then. And it was 8th period, time for them to start decorating.

"Yahoo! Lets do this, crew!" Teto yelled, running for the gym. Everyone ran after her, except for Neru, who walked and texted.

The gym room had a few people in it, on ladders and putting up streamers. One of them had pink pigtails that ended with purple in them. She had a headband with a crayon on the end of it, and meters on it too. She was also really short. She got off of the ladder and ran to Teto. (MY FANLOID, XD)

"Hi, Teto-chan!" She said, shaking Teto's hand fastly and giggling. "Hey, Tiki! Hows it going?" They both did some weird handshake, and started walking towards the ladder she was on, while chatting. Everyone followed Teto.

"Okay guys, I'm gonna help Tiki and Haru(Misora Haru! Love her, xD!) put up streamers. Miku and Rin, you guys set up decorations, Iroha and Kaito, you guys put up signs, and Len and Neru, you guys set up the music and DJ items. Alright, lets get to work!"

Everyone did their jobs. Teto, Haru, and Tiki put up lots of neat party streamers in all kinds of colors, Miku and Rin put flowers and statues and plastic items all over the gym, Iroha and Kaito put signs in the gym, and signs all over the school. Neru and Len worked together to figure out what music they will put, some pop, and some slow dancing. The gym looked spectacular. They worked on it for 3 hours straight.

"Good job guys. Next week is when homecoming will start. I'll see you all on monday!" Teto yelled, running out, and everyone said, "Good work!" And left. Neru and Len walked home together, and the sunset was still long.

"Good work today. But, I want to ask you one more thing." Len said to her. "Hmm?" "Are you gonna eat alot at the dance? Cause I know I am!" He said, laughing. She fell over again, anime style. "Ahahaha... No." And he left without her. "See ya on monday, Neru!" He yelled to her. "Yeah, see you too, Len." She passed out on the street.

note: sorry if this chapter sucks x_x. I hardly had any ideas what to do for a while xD. Chapt 7 will be homecoming, though! Gonna be fun :D


	7. Homecoming

**Friday, 4:00 PM**

* * *

Neru entered her house, locked the door, and kicked off her shoes.

"Tonight is homecoming... I've got three hours til it starts." She muttered to herself.

"I don't know how to do make-up though, and I have a really bad sense of fashion... I wonder how I'll do this" All of a sudden, the door flew open.

"No need to fear, Teto is here!" Teto's appearance stunned Neru.

"Uh, Teto... Why are you at my house?"

Teto laughed. "Isn't that simple? I'm here to make sure you look super hot to the dance tonight! After all, I know how horrible you are with fashion!"

Teto rummaged through her purse and pulled out a brush and some eyeshadow.

"Shall we get started?" Teto's tone was dark, and her eyes were shining rays.

"Uh, Teto? Come back to your senses!" Neru yelled at her.

Teto grabbed Neru and ran up the stairs, into Neru's room, and shut the door.

"Whoa... What is that?" Neru yelled, pointing to a girl's dream. It was a makeup counter, with all the right tools needed for styling and becoming a gorgeous model.

Teto giggled. "I set this up while you were walking home from school. Amazing, isn't it?"

Neru was completly baffled. "But how did you get here so fast?" She asked.

Teto waved her finger at Neru. "There's no time to explain. The only thing that matters right now is making you look FABULOUS!"

"I'm not sure I'll like this." Neru groaned.

"What color should we do your eyeshadow? Blue? Pink? Lilac?" Teto looked at all the colors she had, hardly being able to decide what would look best on Neru.

"Gold." Neru muttered.

Teto imagined what gold would look like on Neru.

"You're absolutely right! Gold would look amazing on you, Neru."

Teto grabbed some cotton-candy flavored lipgloss out of her bag.

"Do you want lipstick? Or just some of this lipgloss?" She asked Neru.

"Lipgloss. I would look awful with colored lips." Neru replied.

"Yeah, that sounds about right. You'd look like a gorilla." Teto said, spreading the lipgloss on Neru's lips.

"Girl, you need some blush. I think you would look so cute with this 'Spring Meadow Pink' color." Teto said, applying the blush on Neru's cheeks.

"It does look really cute..." Neru spaced off, thinking about what Len would say.

"Now your nails. Those yellow nails you wear everyday to school are a joke. You need to investigate what else could show up on you." Teto said, setting all the nail polish colors she had on the counter.

"Your nails should match your dress. But you don't have a dress, do you?" She asked.

Neru shook her head.

"Good. I bought one earlier for you. I think you'll look adorable in it." Teto said, grabbing a green-wide strapped dress that had a belt on it. Teto also grabbed out some green lace-up boots with heels. Neru thought they were adorable.

"Arent they amazing? I thought that they would look perfect on you!" Teto said, giving them to Neru. "Now, try them on." She said, nudging Neru gently.

"Ok." Neru took off her school uniform and put on the outfit Teto bought for her. She looked absolutely stunning.

"Now for those nails." Teto said, painting Neru's nails neon green.

"Now, look at yourself in the mirror." She said, clapping. Her hair was drilling, portraying she was excited.

Neru looked like a goddess. She was absolutely beautiful.

"No one is gonna look like you at the dance, Neru! I just know you'll be crowned queen! I wonder who that king would be, though... Oh! Len rings a bell, doesn't it?" Teto laughed at herself.

"Oh! Look at the time! Its already 6PM! I gotta go get myself ready! Hehe, see ya Neru-chan!" Teto looked at her watch and ran outside. "THANK YOU!" Neru yelled to her.

Neru walked up to her room, thinking about Len. Wondeing if he will like what she looks like. She decided to run over to Teto's house, which was close to the school.

"TETO!" Neru yelled, slamming open the door. It was only 6:10 PM, and Teto was putting on her final step, the earrings.

"Oh, hey. What's wrong?" Teto asked her.

"Let's go to the dance together." She replied. Teto giggled. "What?" Neru asked.

"I already rented a limo. You're in luck though, I still have extra seats!" Teto giggled again.

Neru's jaw dropped open at the word limo. She always wanted to ride in a limo. Always.

Teto looked at her watch. "18 more minutes til the limo arrives!" Neru squealed in delight.

* * *

**6:30 PM**

* * *

The limo arrived, and Teto walked out of there like she was on a catwalk. A red carpet was prepared.

Inside was Len, Rin, Miku, Kaito, Iroha, and Ted.

Neru and Len both blushed at the sight of eachother.

"The queen is here. All of you better thank me since I was the one who was able to make it so that you all are riding in this limo right here, and right now." Teto said, sitting right next to the driver in the front.

Neru sat next to Iroha, and across from Len.

Everyone was talking and laughing. A few minutes later, a table rose from the floor of the car, with cheese and crackers on them, with a little cup of exquisite sauce.

"AWWWWW YEAAAAH!" Teto yelled, unbuckling her seat and jumping into the back of the limo, her mouth acting as a vacuum cleaner. eating all the food.

Everyone was shocked. The table disappeared into the floor again, and reappeared with luxurious sparkling vanilla ice cream, topped with shimmering cherries.

Kaito drooled at the sight. He immediatly jumped up and ran for it, but Teto grabbed the plate right in front of his eyes. "Oh no you didn't!" Kaito yelled, using his trash-girl voice.

"Come and get it!" Teto yelled. Kaito ninja jumped over to her, but she moved out of the way, and he landed in front of Iroha.

His hand was touching her chest, but he quickly got up without noticing. Iroha turned a bright shade of crimson. Neru got up and punched Kaito's face. "YOU JERK!" She yelled. He flew onto Teto and she landed on the steering wheel, resulting in crashing into the school building right at 7:00 PM.

* * *

**At the dance**

* * *

Teto made her entrance as the red carpet was threw out. Right after her, she dragged Kaito out, where he was covered with ice cream. Everyone else walked out behind the driver.

The music stopped, and everyone just stared at Teto. "Hi everyone!" She yelled, jumping up and waving her hands. Everyone cheered. Ted gave her a boa and she wrapped it around herself, and walked off the red carpet, where the carpet was thrown back into the car.

Teto went up to the DJ station and mouthed something. To Neru's point view, she was requesting a song.

`Neru walked over to the punch table, and grabbed a glass. She looked over to see a bunch of girls hanging out with Len. Neru wiped her mouth with her thumb, indicating she was annoyed and jealous.

Meanwhile, there were people gathering around in a circle. Neru walked over to go check it out. She was surprised to see Miku breakdancing, while Rin was rapping. She was extremely surprised to see Iroha holding Kaito's arm and looking up at him, laughing.

And right after that, she saw Len dancing with an extremely beautiful girl, someone she didn't know. The girl had brown curls, and was dressed in a gorgeous white party dress.

Neru used her ninja insticts inherited from her ancestors to go see what was happening with Len. She snuck near them and overheard their conversation.

"So, Miko... What did you want to ask me about?" Len's voice said.

"Well..." The girl spoke up. "I really like you... Will you go out with me?"

"I'm sorry, Miko.. Really. But there's someone im in love with, and unfortunately, it isn't you." He let go of her and walked up to the DJ stand. The girl, Miko Ooka, was in tears.

Len waved a hand to Neru, and she noticed and ran up to the DJ stand.

"Hey. It's our turn to be the DJs." Len said, and winked at her.

"Oh, uh, okay." Neru replied, blushing. They sat down together and discussed what song they should do from the requests, and decided on 5 different ones that they thought were best suited.

Neru took off the headphones and walked down, looking for someone. Len appeared behind her and she turned around angrily, but blushed mega hard when she saw him.

"L-Len! What the heck are you doing? You scared me!" She yelled.

"Ehehehehe, sorry. I just wanted to ask, will you dance with me?" He held his hand out to her, and with hesitation she took it, and they both blushed.

The song they both decided was best went on. As they danced with romantic rhythm, everyone turned around to stop and stare. Lights flashed on them. After the song was over, they stopped. "Want some punch?" Len asked. Neru nodded, and they walked together to the punch table.

Rumors were spreading fast. Everyone was talking about their dance in a matter of seconds after it had ended. They both drank their punch but were soon interrupted by a storm of fangirls.

"LEEEN! WHY ARE YOU DANCING WITH HER!"

"IM SO MUCH HOTTER THAN HER!"

"CHOOSE ME LEN!"

"LEEEENNN!"

"WHY!"

"LEN I LOVE YOU!"

Len shooed them away. "Wow, Len. You sure have a lot of fangirls." Neru spoke up. _No dur!_ She thought to herself.

"Haha, yeah. It can get pretty annoying. Especially when I just wanna be alone with you." He said, casually sipping his punch as if nothing he said had ever gotten out of his mouth. Neru's face turned pink. _Blush rush!_ She thought.

After a few minutes of chatting, the DJ went up to announce the homecoming queen and king. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked.

"Our king of this dance by major votes is... Kagamine Len!" Everyone cheered as Len looked surprised.

"Our queen of this dance by major votes is... Kasane Teto!" Crickets were heard. After a few seconds, Teto squealed and ran up. "Yay!" She yelled. "Thank you so much!" Len walked up and everyone cheered. They put a crown on Len and a tiara on Teto. She received roses and a stash saying 'HOMECOMING QUEEN' on it.

Neru felt extreme disappointment. She was sad. She felt like she was gonna cry. She decided to run outside, but nobody saw her except for Len. He jumped off of the stage and ran out the door, after her.

"NERU!" He yelled as loud as he could. He ran around the school for 10 minutes until he found her, in the back of the school under the big tree where they both fell asleep together. She had her hands in her face and she was sobbing very quietly.

He walked over to her and sat down in front of her. "What's wrong, Neru?" He asked her. She looked up and felt her heart skip a beat. She wiped her eyes with her hands and stood up. She started to walk away but Len grabbed her wrist.

"What the hell do YOU want?!" She yelled, starting to feel the tears coming again.

"Are you alright? I'm really worried about you." He said, blushing.

"Now that you ask, no, I'm really not alright." She said, crossing her arms and looking at the ground.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"Then why are you crying?" He yelled. She was extremely surprised. She had never heard him speak that way.

"If you don't talk about it, then I won't know why you're so sad! I don't want you to be sad!" He shouted to her.

"Well, if you're gonna say it like that. I guess I'll tell you." She said, shuffling her body slightly.

"I... I just was kinda sad to see..." Neru looked at Len. "That the punch was all gone!" She spit out. She put her hand over her mouth and blushed hard, realizing what she had just said.

Len closed his eyes and laughed. He opened them up and stared at her with dark, seductive eyes. A side she had never seen of him.

"You're lying-" He started.

"No, I wasn't-" She interrupted him.

"You wanted to be crowned queen-"

"I'm telling you that I-"

"You wanted to be like a couple for the dance-"

"I, I did not-"

"You really actually like me?"

She stared at Len in shock.

She backed up and her back hit the trunk of the tree.

He looked at her with sad, longing eyes. Like he wanted something.

"Neru... I like you..." Her eyes widened as the next moment happened in such a short time.

He grabbed her hand, and swiftly kissed her.

She blushed so hard, and she couldn't feel anything except how hot her face was and how fast her heart was beating.

_Wh-what's going on? I-Is he..._

_No way..._

_This... This can't be happening..._

_The guy I've liked for such a short while..._

_The only guy that I ever fell in love with..._

_He confessed and kissed me?_

_WHAT IS GOING ON?!_


	8. School's back!

"Geez... What a bad dream that was..." Neru muttered, waking up on a monday morning. She quickly threw on her clothes and headed for school.

"Hey Teto." She said, waving to her best friend Kasane Teto. Teto took a quick glance at Neru and quickly sprinted to her.

"Neru! Neru! Congratulations!" Teto said, jumping up and down.

Neru shot a confused look at her best friend. "What are you talking about?" She asked her.

"Congratulations on you and Len going out now!" Teto said with a slight shade of crimson on her cheeks.

Neru blushed deeply. "W-what are you saying?!" She yelled, frustrated and confused.

"You and Len! Aren't you guys together now?" Teto asked, with a tone of slight sadness.

"N-no! Not at all! Who would tell you such nonsense?!" Neru shouted, words coming out of her mouth without her intention to.

"Len did." Teto said.

"WHAT?!" Neru froze.

"Neru-chan? Neru? What's wrong?" Teto asked, circling around Neru.

Right as Len walked in the room, Neru's mind awoke and focused on him. She blushed crazily, unable to take her eyes off of him.

"Hey Neru." Len said, grabbing Neru and kissing her on the cheek.

Neru screamed silently and pounced away from Len. She stood in front of him, shaking and blushing.

"W-what did you just do?" She muttered to Len, unable to keep the blush from spreading all over her face.

"What's wrong? We're going out now. aren't we?" Len said, making Neru freeze at his words.

"Prove it to me then." Neru said, puffing up her chest to look brave and important.

Len grabbed her and they kissed, their lips locking with eachothers.

"WHAT THE HELL?! S-So it wasn't really a dream at all?" Neru stuttered.

Teto and Len looked at eachother and nodded.

Neru crossed her arms and faced away from Len. "J-just so you know, I-it's not like I... Like you or anything!"

Teto and Len exchanged troll face glares.

"Neru-chan, stop lying..." Teto began, her eyes glaring.

"I'm not lying!" Neru stated, her arms still crossed.

Teto dropped to her knees, walking very slowly, snuck up from behind Neru, and flipped up her skirt. Neru blushed deeply.

"Wow, that color really fits her." Len said, peeking.

"G-gyaaaa! What are you doing Teto?! Aaaaah! No Len, don't look! Kyaaaaa!"

Neru stumbled and fell over. Teto giggled and Len blushed, scratching the back of his neck with his hand.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Neru yelled, threatening Teto while she hid behind Len then ran away, Neru chasing her with speed 10 times as fast as Teto.

* * *

It was 8th period that day, and Teto gathered everyone at the club room.

"Alright guys. We have a new member today. Let's all welcome Gumi!" Teto announced.

A beautiful girl with short green hair, red goggles, brown army boots, with her school uniform shirt unbuttoned more than usual, stepped into the room.

She lifted her goggles a bit, then smiled at everyone. "Yo, everyone. I'm Gumi. It's my last year here at high school, but I know it's gonna be a pleasure to work with you all." She said, winking.

Kaito's eyes turned into hearts, Teto giggled, Iroha looked at Kaito like he was a retard, Miku and Rin's eyes were gleaming, Neru was talking about how pretty and cool she was, and Len was staring at Kaito, laughing and pointing at him.

"I've also seen more names recruited for the group, names such as IA, Cul,and Miki. I'm just not sure who I should recruit or not. Of course it would be good to have more members, but sometimes there just has to be a capacity." Teto said, making everyone stop and think for a moment.

Kaito raised his hand with a very serious look on his face.

"Yes, Kaito?" Teto asked.

"I think we should invite them on how cute they are." He said, beaming. Neru and Iroha punched his head and he looked up at Teto with a nosebleed.

"Their favorite ice cream flavors?" Kaito asked, and Gumi jumped in front of him. She roundhouse kicked him, sending him flying out the door. "SKY BLUE!" He yelled, blood flying from his nose more rapidly.

Teto jumped up on the table and did a little victory dance of her own. "Let's have a free time for our new member, Gumi! Everyone gets an A+ for the day! Now go do whatever you want!" She yelled, running out the door and heading straight for nowhere.

Neru walked out silently as nobody noticed her, except for Len. She headed up the stairs, without noticing Len was silently creeping behind her, observing her every movement.

She went to the top floor of the school, right under the rooftop. She entered the deserted cafeteria where no one ever went, and helped herself to a drink at the vending machine.

Len silently crept up behind her, and covered her eyes. "Guess who." He said silently. "L-len?" Neru blushed and turned around, with Len smiling right in front of her eyes. "Good guess." He said, inserting a coin and choosing a drink. She sat down in the corner sipping her drink, while Len dropped down right next to her.

"Len..." Neru started off, a blush slowly covering up her cheeks.

"Yeah?" Len asked, staring at his drink and blushing.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I did."

"No, really."

Len stared at her for a moment then finally said, "I think I love you."

Neru wiped her cheeks with her hands, trying to make the red disappear.

"I don't." She said, after a while of silence.

"Then I'll make you." Len said, grabbing her hand.

"W-what?"

"I said I'll make you love me."

"I know what you said, it's just that-"

"It's okay if you don't like me-"

"N-no, I DO like you. I just don't think I love you."

"Yeah, I understand, but maybe-"

"Well, yeah, maybe I do."

Len stared at her as she smiled, looking down at her feet.

He grinned.

"Yeah, I hope you do.

She looked at him and leaned in, and he did too, their eyes closing as they kissed eachother.

"Neru.." He said, caressing her cheek and giving her a soft peck on the lips.

She suddenly hugged him, and his eyes widened in surprise.

Although he was a bit bigger than she was, they both felt safe in eachother's arms. He rested his head on her chest, and she closing her eyes, smiling.

"Neru..."

"Yeah?"

"It's flat." Len said, running his hand all over her chest, with a surprised look on his face.

"You idiot." Neru said, punching him.

"YOU JUST TOTALLY RUINED THE MOOD!" She yelled out, loud enough for birds to get scared and fly away.


	9. Maybe next year

**Note: This chapter has some mature content. 14+ I guess?**

"I just don't understand you at all." Neru said to Len as they walked to class.

"But Neru, why not?" He asked her, circling around her.

"I've got to study." Neru said, not daring to face him.

"Thats bullshit! You never study, Neru!" He said in a of-course-thats-not-true sort of tone.

Neru turned red in the face and crossed her arms, stopping in the hallway.

"What's wrong?" Len said, looking back.

"Fine. I'll go on a date with you. But just this once!" Neru said with a "hmph".

"SCORE!" Len yelled, jumping up and punching the air.

"Wow... Really? You're finally going on a date with him?" Teto said, packing up her things to leave.

"Yeah, I am. Now that were 'officially' boyfriend and girlfriend, I guess we should do some sort of thing together..." Neru said, spacing out and blushing.

Teto giggled and left the classroom, Neru walking right behind her.

Len jumped out of nowhere behind the two and wrapped his arms around Neru's waist.

"W-what the hell are you doing?!" Neru yelled, struggling to get out of Len's grasp.

"Don't forget, we have a date today. Wanna walk home with me?" He asked her dreamily.

"Sorry, I'm going to walk home with-" Neru started. She looked around and didn't see Teto anywhere.

"Eh? Where's Teto?" Neru started, but got the clue. "Why would she ditch me like that?!"

"Fine. I'll walk home with you." She said, crossing her arms.

* * *

Len and Neru were walking side by side, heading for Len's house.

"Rin! I'm home!" He said, opening the door and kicking off his shoes.

No response.

"Looks like Rin isn't home today." He said, heading off into his house.

Neru looked all around. It was a pretty spacy house, a two story, in the living room laid out a flat screen TV, and a three-person couch. The kitchen was pretty luxurious, and the flooring was carpet.

"Nice house." Neru said, setting down her school bag on the couch.

"I know right." Len said, starting to take off his shirt.

"W-WHOA! What are you doing?!" Neru said, getting up from the couch and blushing.

"What? It IS spring. And right now its pretty dang hot." He said, throwing the shirt onto her head accidently. "Oops."

Neru slowly slid the shirt off of her face, the red on her face spreading over rapidly, as she shook in place. She threw the shirt onto the ground and ran up the stairs, screaming.

Len laughed as he grabbed an orange soda, popped the lid, and took a sip.

Neru stood in front of what was Len's room. It had regular white walls, but it was very organized. Neru blushed as her eyes scanned the room, finding his twin-sized bed.

She heard a door click right behind her. She whipped her head around, and found herself in front of a shirtless Len. She blushed as she took a few steps back, him following her every move.

She suddenly hit something and fell backwards onto his bed. She looked up to see his seductive eyes glaring on her, his tongue licking his lips.

"Euuuh!" She said as she hit the wall behind her, unable to control her blush. He sat down on the bed right in front of her.

"W-what are you doing?!" She asked as he leaned in. He kissed her, but she was still surprised. He opened his mouth, forcing for her to do the same. She gave in, and his tongue explored all of her mouth. She closed her eyes painfully, as pleasure spread through her.

She didn't really want to stop, but she could tell that he felt the same. He was kissing her deeply, and forcefully. She never knew this side of him before. He was kissing her hard, his hands finding their way to her chest.

Her eyes widened, and she grasped his shoulders, but he wouldn't stop. She didn't have a clue that he couldn't stop. His hand roamed her body, feeling every place he could get a hold of. She whimpered, and he let go. They both gasped, desperately breathing for air.

They both caught a hold of eachother's eyes. Neru's were full of concentration, some hints of which she was sad. His eyes were slightly closed, full of need for satisfaction.

She leant in, kissing him gently. She stared into his dreamy eyes, as he couldn't get enough of what was in front of him he suddenly grabbed her.

He kissed her the best he could, his mouth moving all over her's. His harsh breathing escaped into her mouth, and she whimpered like a little puppy. He couldn't take it anymore. His requiration for pleasure exceeded what he couldn't believe of. He grabbed her, and sat her down onto his lap.

His hands moved all over her body, the body he couldn't get enough of. He was losing his mind. It was like he demanded Neru, he demanded every single part of her, but could never get enough. Couldn't get enough even if they had "it".

He removed the tie from her school uniform, and took off her vest, leaving her only in a white blouse. She clutched his shoulders as he began to unbutton her blouse, her gasping in fear. She wasn't able to get a clue that he couldn't stop what he was already doing, though.

He threw the blouse to the side of the room, unable to stop staring at her shirtless self. Her arms covered up her chest, and she blushed, embarrased. His hands roamed over her flat stomach, onto her bra. His hand fell over down to the zipper of her skirt, and he took them off.

Neru whimpered, extremely embarrased at the face Len was giving her. There she was, sitting on top of Len in only her undergarments. He unzipped his own pants and took them off, leaving him in only his boxers. She let him touch her all over, and she let out a moan.

"Do you want to?" He asked her, blushing deeply.

"I, I don't really know." She said, looking away.

"You're beautiful." He said, caressing her face.

"I love you Len." She said, a silent tone in her voice.

"Me too." He said, breathing hard.

They kissed, and Neru touched his chest, Len letting out a moan of his own.

"I want it." She whispered.

* * *

**A few months later**

It was the graduation day. Everyone was gathered in the club room.

Teto blew her nose and sobbed.

"It's the last day of the club. I'm not sure if we're gonna continue this club next year, but I just can't forget all the good memories we've had this year." She said, crying.

Everyone gave her a hug.

They all discussed the sophomore school year, except for the fact Gumi was leaving to go to college.

Everyone gave her a hug, and she started crying along with Teto.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much!" She yelled in between sobs.

The bell for the end of the year rang.

Everyone left the clubroom, walking together.

"I'll see you all over the summer!" Teto said, running for nowhere in particular.

Neru and Len went up to the floor under the rooftop, the deserted cafeteria.

"I'm gonna miss Gumi." Neru started off, taking a seat on the floor next to the vending machines.

"Yeah, me too." Len said.

"I'll see you over the summer." She said, giving Len a gentle kiss and standing up.

"Wait." He said, grabbing her wrist.

"Yeah?" She asked, surprised.

"Wanna do something that is involved with white, sticky, stuff? With some crunchy stuff, too!" He asked, excited.

Neru's eyes widened and she smiled.

"Are we gonna make smores?" She yelled.

"FUCK YEAH!" He yelled, grabbing her and running out of the school.

"LETS HAVE A CAMPFIRE!"

"TONIGHT?"

"HELL YES!"

"WOOT!"

"LETS DO IT!" They yelled in unison.

**Note: The end. Cute, huh? I've just gotten so sick of this story. I'm getting so bored of it. At least I put a love making scene, eh? Bye(:**


End file.
